


Paladin Companions

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fandom Giftbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Pidge and Keith grow closer throughout their time as Paladins: for comfort, friendship, and love.





	Paladin Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



“Can’t sleep either?” 

The smirk held small humor and none of the annoyance her brother would have given her. “How’d you guess?” 

Pidge leaned her head back as if straining in thought. “Let’s see. If you, a heavy sleeper once knocked out, were in fact asleep, you wouldn’t have come answering the door at the softest knock?” 

Smirking, Keith stepped aside to let her in. Arms wrapped around one another. The sarcastic grins melted after the door slid shut, both finally allowed to be vulnerable. The halls were empty and neither spoke. They let their hearts’ beating do the talking.

⁂

Some nights the soft buzzing of the Castle accompanied them to sleep as they lay, huddled together, feeling all too small in the wide universe. Lost among the cold stars with family, friends, their old life — everything — far out of reach save for the warmth in proximity, for it was all they had (sometimes, not enough and sometimes, they clung to it and reveled in it, kissed it, cherished it as they kissed and cherished one another.)

Daytime saw them strong, voices booming and feet shaking many worlds with their marches; the nights the Castle’s hums lulled them to sleep.

⁂

She studied how his body arched and stretched, each second a scientific phenomenon and a feast for the eyes, with blade or sword often gripped in his hand. He asked her questions; she rattled off numbers of his progress. They bounced off ideas, war strategies, Earthian pop culture trivia (and some Altean; there were quite a number of popular soaps back in the day.)

Training sessions such as this kept them going. Kept his body strong. Kept her mind sharp. Kept their spirits up. Kept their hearts beating. 

The kisses and hugs were a surprise but not an unwelcome addition.


End file.
